Grantaire's Pet
by missmizzie
Summary: I know there have been stories where Grantaire or Enjolras get a kitten and they have all of these fun adventures with it, but this one is a little different... Warning: Bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, people, I have returned. God, it's been about two months since I have posted anything. I was actually looking through old fics looking for inspiration when I found this draft I wrote months ago. After re-reading it, I was like; why the hell did I never post this?**

**Anyway, this is loosely based off of the Christian the Lion video (if you've never heard of it, look it up on youtube.) I do not own either the video nor Les Miserables.**

Grantaire's Pet

Exhausted after a long day of classes, Enjolras returns home to a very strange sight. "Grantaire, sweetheart? Is that a … lion cub?"

Grantaire rolled his eyes and addressed his partner as if he was the idiot. "No, Enjolras. It's a puppy. Of course it's a lion cub!"

The blonde man gawked at his boyfriend and the little lion, backing away as if expecting either one to attack him. "R? Where the hell did that come from?"

Cradling the cub, the dark haired man spoke very slowly, the way one would talk to a mentally challenged person. "First off, the cub is a female. Second, I got _her_ off the internet."

Normally, Enjolras would have closed his eyes to compose himself. But there was no way in hell he was looking away from a fucking lion cub. Taking a deep breath, he mimicked Grantaire's slow tone. "How do you know … she's … a girl?"

Grantaire groaned at his boyfriend's stupidity. "Duh! Do you see a penis?" he asked, holding the cub by its- her- armpits, exposing the penis free underside.

The small cub blinked at Enjolras innocently. That was the final straw. "Grantaire! This is a lion cub! It is not a kitten! She will grow into a fucking 400 pound lion! What are you going to do with her?"

Tears filled the younger man's eyes. "We. What are we going to do with her? She's our lion cub, Apollo." Hugging the little cub to his chest, Grantaire beamed at his partner, "This is our first child!"

Sighing in defeat, Enjolras shut the door behind him and pulled up a chair ( Grantaire was with the lion cub on the couch and Enjolras still wished to avoid the little monster.) Grantaire had set the cub down and was taunting her by rolling a tennis ball back and forth. On her part, the cub had only bitten Grantaire 10 times since her arrival three hours prior, only two bites broke the skin.

Eventually, she successfully took the ball from the black haired man and looked to be rather proud of herself. As Grantaire cheered loudly at his baby's success, Enjolras had to grudgingly admit that the lion cub was very cute and could very likely pass as a puppy for the next few weeks. However, he was still determined to make his boyfriend see sense. "So were you using my credit card while you were drunk again?"

Biting his lip, Grantaire rubbed the cub's belly. "Please, Apollo. Can we not do this in front of Jessica?"

If Enjolras was speechless before, it was nothing compared to this. After five minutes of making dying fish faces, he managed to choke out, "Jessica? You named the lion cub Jessica?"

As if she recognized her name, Jessica gracefully leapt off the couch, losing the tennis ball in the process. Wiggling her bottom, Jessica batted at the ball with her paws, watching it roll around.

Too tired to argue with the stubborn artist, Enjolras tried to focus on the television. Of course with a live lion cub playing with his boyfriend, the blonde couldn't really find anything good enough to take his mind off of Grantaire and Jessica playing with one of those rope toys for dogs. Eventually, Enjolras gave up and watched the two roll around on the floor.

**A/N: Well, it may not be my greatest story, but I think I will continue with it. Just a fun fact, Jessica the lion cub is based off of my 6 month old puppy, Drake the Australian Shepard/Mix. Please review with any suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people. Thank you so much for reading this story. I didn't even think I was going to continue this, but here it is. I'm thinking it will be about 5 chapters. Also, the "sex scene" is very vague because I usually write M rated smut, I'm not used to putting sex stuff in T rated stories, so I wrote a slightly more mature version of the sex scenes in the famously horrible My Immortal (a Harry Potter fanfic that will scar any decent writers for life.) Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or else I would not have spent hours today filling out financial aid forms for college.**

Chapter 2

"Grantaire!" Enjolras snapped as his boyfriend attempted to crawl into bed, naked with his new lion cub.

The dark haired man turned to his partner. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, honestly confused.

Enjolras, also nude, leapt out of bed. "The – Jessica cannot sleep with us, dammit!"

Grantaire looked heartbroken. "But, Apollo. It's her first night with us. What if she gets scared?"

The blonde continued to scowl at the younger man until he dropped the cub to the floor, where she curled up and watched them, panting slightly. Satisfied, Enjolras laid in bed with his boyfriend, still pouting. "Apollo? Why are you so mad at me?"

Exhausted, the blonde turned to the man next to him. "R, I love you. But you have to understand, this is a lion! She is cute right now, but in a few months, she will be twice the size of the average dog! No matter how we raise her, Jessica will always be a wild animal, therefore very dangerous. I'm sorry sweetheart, but we can't keep her."

Tears streaming down his face, Grantaire gripped the blonde's arm. "Oh, please Enjolras. Can't we give it a shot? Please, just for a few months?"

Enjolras glanced at the lion on the floor, then looked at his boyfriend's tear streaked face before sighing. "Fine. The day she is too large to pass as a dog, we'll re-evaluate. Deal?"

Beaming, the green eyed boy threw his arms around the blue eyed man's neck and pinned him to the bed. The two began to kiss passionately, which lead to other things. Those other things involved much moaning and groaning. But those other things ended abruptly.

While the two were … distracted … Jessica was watching their erratic movements and listening to their noises. Being a curious lion cub, she jumped onto the bed (it was moving so much, she went unnoticed.) Despite being a wild animal, Jessica was still a baby and only saw the two men wrestling, and all she wanted to do was play with them. Studying them carefully, the cub found and opening in the sheets and jumped in.

"Ahhhhh!" Enjolras screamed, thrashing in the bed.

Grantaire jumped up in horror. "Enjolras! What's wrong?" Glancing around, he noticed Jessica was no longer on the floor. "Where's Jessica?"

Shaking in pain, fear, and anger, the blonde pulled the covers from his body. Between his legs was Jessica, her teeth still in his ankle. As Grantaire gawked at them in shock, the blond pulled himself and the damn lion (who refused to let go) out of bed and lifted his leg until Jessica was dangling about two inches off the ground. Beginning to panic, Enjolras began to kick his leg. After five kicks, Jessica finally loosened her grip and was flung across the room. Once she had all four feet on the ground, she shook her head and ran to Grantaire, who lifted her and quickly placed her in the kennel in the corner.

With Jessica locked safely away, the dark haired man turned to the blonde sheepishly. Clenching his teeth against the pain, Enjolras spat out, "Why the fuck wasn't she locked up in the first place?"

Cringing, the artist raced around the room collecting cloths for the both of them. "I'm so sorry, honey! Here, get dressed! I'll drive you to the hospital!"

Enjolras glared as he pulled on a shirt and a pair of boxers. "You're damn right you are taking me to the hospital! I was bitten by a fucking lion!"

Grabbing his wallet and car keys, Grantaire ran out of the room and came back two minutes later with a damp towel and a Kong filled with peanut butter. Shoving the towel at his partner, the young man opened the kennel enough to slip in the Kong.

With the blonde's bleeding ankle wrapped, the artist supported him as they walked/limped out of the house. Before closing the door, Grantaire called over his shoulder. "Be a good girl, Jessica! Watch the house for Daddies!"

Enjolras turned to yell at his boyfriend but bit his lip hard when the movement jolted his ankle. It was going to be a long three months.

**A/N: Just want to point out, Grantaire's behavior is almost exactly like my stepmothers. When we leave the house she always tells the dogs to be a good boy/girl and to watch the house for mommy. Also, with what happened with Jessica and Enjolras is like what happened the first time I saw our puppy, Drake (who I am basing Jessica off.) I was literally standing in the living room talking to my dad and brother when Drake walked up to me, tail wagging and bit my ankle. When I pulled my leg up, he still wouldn't let go. It only took two frantic kicks to shake him off. My dad and stepmom were screaming at Drake, the other dog, Koi was growling and my brother was laughing his ass off. I was pissed off and still have a scar nearly five months later. Drake's habit of biting is still there, but he doesn't bit limbs as often. Shit, this is a long author's note. Sorry, review.**


End file.
